When my heart Stops
by xXSilvermist-CullenXx
Summary: When Tai Lung escapes from prison, it's up to the new dragon warrior, a panda called Po, and the furious six, Mantis, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Lin Lin to stop him but he's not only going for the Dragon scroll but Lin Lin's Heart even if he has to take it by force. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR treks across the rugged landscape.

_"Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend."_

The warrior, his identity hidden beneath his flowing robe and wide-brimmed hat, gnaws on a staff of bamboo.

_"He traveled the land in search of worthy foes."_

The warrior sits at a table drinking tea and gnawing on his bamboo. The door BLASTS open. The MANCHU GANG rushes in and surrounds him.

"I see you like to CHEW!" The gang boss said to the warrior "Maybe you should chew on my FIST!" The Boss punches the table.

_"The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. Then, he swallowed."_

He swallows.

_"And then, he spoke."_

"Enough talk. Let's FIGHT! SHASHABOOEY!"

WHAM! The warrior delivers a punch and the whole gang goes flying.

_"He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness."_

The gang members blindly flail about.

"MY EYES!" screamed a ninja cat.

"HE'S TOO AWESOME!" A croc said

The female Bunny swooned "And ATTRACTIVE!"

"How can we repay you?" The male bunny said gratfully.

"There is no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness."

ONE HUNDRED ASSASSINS appear and surround the warrior.

The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninjas.

"KABLOOEY!" The Warrior cried

The roof EXPLODES and a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior spins and knocks them all down.

_"It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity."_

The warrior beats up a thousand ninjas, delivering his final blow while doing a split between two trees. The warrior stands amongst a field of vanquished foes as god- rays shine down upon him.

_"Never before had a panda been so feared... and so loved. Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Six, bowed in respect to this great master."_

"We should hang out." Monkey said to the warrior

"Agreed."

As the Six salute the warrior, he turns to see more bandits approaching. The Six strike an attack pose. The warrior brandishes a shiny green sword and leaps off the mountain into the sea of bandits.

_"But hanging out would have to wait. `Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Mountain, there's only one thing that matters. And that's-"_

In mid air, the Six talk to the warrior in a strange voice.

"Po! Get up!" came from Monkey

"You'll be late for work!" master Lin Lin said in a strange voice just like Moneys

"Whu?"

Po lands hard on the floor. He tries to clear his head and wake up.

"Po! Get up!" Mr. Pings voice came from down stairs.

Po's room is filled with various kung fu posters (including a poster featuring all of the Six) and souvenirs, and a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes (the green sword). Po SIGHS. He attempts to kick himself to his feet but alas, his belly is too worthy a foe.

"Po! What are you doing up there?" Mr. Ping's voice came again.

"Uh, nothing!"

Po hops to his feet, imitating his Kung Fu action figures.

"Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Lin Lin! Tigress! Rowrrrr..."

OUTSIDE on the balcony of the neighboring house, a pig watering flowers stares at Po. Po tries to play it cool and then quickly ducks out of sight.

"Po! Let's go! You're late for work!"

"Coming!" Po called down to his dad.

He takes a ninja star from his floor and chucks it at the wall. It bounces off. He throws the star again, but it bounces off again. He picks it up and heads downstairs. He trips and falls the rest of the way.

Po falls flat on his face on the kitchen floor. A panda-shaped shadow looms over Po.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles." Reveal that the shadow is actually caused by a basket being carried by a small DUCK. This is PO'S DAD. Po gets to work, which is not easy since the kitchen's not really made for a panda his size."What were you doing up there? All that noise."

"Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream."

He gets back to work.

"About what?" His dad asked his one and only child

"Huh?"

"The dream. What were you dreaming about?" His dad asked once again.

"What was I... eh, I was dreaming about uh... heh..." is he going to admit his dream? He hides his throwing star behind his back. "Noodles."

THOK. Dad stops chopping vegetables. "Noodles. You were really dreaming about noodles?"

"Uh, yeah. What else would I be dreaming about?" Po hands a noodle bowl to a customer, then realizes his throwing star is sitting in it. "Careful, that soup is... sharp!" Po said to the customer.

"Oh, happy day! My son, finally having the noodle dream!" He throws his arms around Po."You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment." When Dad pulls out of the hug, Po is now wearing a noodle apron. "This is a sign, Po!"

Po looks at the apron nervously - what has he gotten himself into?

"Uh...a sign of what?"

"You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my "Secret Ingredient Soup." And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant, just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong." Mr. Ping said pointing to the pictures while talking.

"Dad Dad Dad, it was just a dream."

"No, it was the dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins."

Po looked at the side trying to think of something

"But Dad, didn't you ever, I dunno, want to do something else? Something besides noodles?"

"Actually..." Po looks surprised."When I was young and crazy..." Dad gets a wistful look in his eyes. "I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu."

"So why didn't you?!"

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine, me making tofu?" Mr. Ping laughs at the thought " No. We all have our place in this world. Mine is here. And yours is-"

"I know. Is here." Po sighed

"No, it's at tables two, Six, seven, and twelve." He loads Po's arms with bowls of soup. "Service with a smile!"

A GONG sounds in the distance. Po looks out the window at the distant JADE PALACE.

End next to palace on an old red panda playing a FLUTE. He is surrounded by the bushes and trees that nestle between the Palace buildings. Stealthy dark shapes move in the foreground. Back on Shifu, still playing. He seems oblivious. Six figures explode from the undergrowth simultaneously, diving on Shifu.

Shifu moves like lightning - the flute now wielded like a staff - he deflects, blocks, dodges, parries - the attackers go flying - They roll and pick themselves up, turning to face Shifu, who is now standing - poised - ready for their next move.

"Well done, students... if you were trying to disappoint me." He uses his flute to correct the Six's technique. "Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed." Each of the Six bows respectfully as their name is mentioned. "Crane - height. Viper - -"

Shifu suddenly points the flute at a scared PALACE GOOSE.

"Master Shifu!"

"What?!" Shifu asked impatiently

"Aah! It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you." Zeng said looks up, concerned.

Candles, incense, and smoke fill the room. The door bursts open, the candles flicker. Shifu enters.

"Master Oogway? You summoned me." Shifu said bows. Then looks up without unbowing. "Is something wrong?"

Master Oogway was a wise, old tortoise. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?"

"So... nothing's wrong?" Shifu asked uncertian

"Well, I didn't say that." Shifu looks up, concerned. Oogway opens his mouth... and blows out a candle. And another candle. And another. Finally, Shifu uses his Kung Fu to blow them all out. Oogway smiles knowingly.

"You were saying?" Shifu asked with his hands behind his back.

"I have had a vision... Tai Lung will return and he will also want Lin Lin" They both heard a gasp from behind a colum, out came a White tiger with crystal blue eyes and wore the same thing as tigress but instead of red, it's blue.

"Do not was young warrior" Shifu said bringing her forward, infront of Oogway where Oogway took her hand as he continued for his friend "we are going to find te Dragon Warrior and He or she will protect both you and the valley."

Lin Lin nodded but it was still easy to tell she was went out to tell the rest that they were going to see who is the Dragon Warrior and Shifu looked down

"Something wrong old friend?" Oogway asked.

Shifu sighed and looked up "It's just that i regret making her be around Tai Lung wen she was younger and now he's too attached to her."

Oogway put his claw/hand on Shifu's shoulder and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zeng!" Shouted Shifu. He comes flying in. Shifu gets in his face. "Fly to Chogun Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons. Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes, Master Shifu." The goose flies off, but... SMACK! He hits a column. Then he is off. Oogway walks , away from Shifu.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." The wise Turtle said to the red Panda.

"We have to do something. We can't just let him march on the valley, and take his revenge! He'll, he'll-"

Oogway looks into the water of the moon pool. "Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear."

Shifu and Oogway stare into the pool. Oogway settles the water, revealing the reflection of an intricately carved dragon clutching a Scroll in its mouth.

Po is serving customers, but has trouble squeezing between tables.

"Oop...sorry." Is all you could hear from him

"Hey! Watch it, Po!"

"Sorry. Suck it up."

He sucks his belly in, but this causes his butt to interfere with a bunny family's meal.

"Oop! Sorry! A thousand pardons."A couple palace geese put up a poster on the wall and a palace pig hits a tiny gong. This gets Po's attention. He rushes up to the poster. "What?! Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today!" Customers jump up excitedly. "Everyone! Everyone! Go! Get to the Jade Palace!" Po urges the villagers out the restaurant. "One of the Six is gonna get the Dragon Scroll!" Customers rush to finish their food. "We've been waiting a thousand years for this! Just take the bowl!"

Other customers are finishing their soup. One old lady customer slowly counts out coins and puts them on the table. "This is the greatest day in Kung Fu history! Don't worry about it, just go!"

He starts to run.

"Po! Where are you going?"

Po stops dead in his tracks, busted. "To the...Jade Palace?" He said/asked.

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart! The whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them."

"Selling noodles? But Dad, you know, I was kinda thinking maybe I..."

"Yeah?"

"I was kinda thinking maybe I..."

"Uh huh?"

Po wants to say something to his dad, but he loses his nerve. "...Could also sell the bean buns. They are about to go bad."

"That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign!"

"Yeah, ha ha, glad I had it."

Throngs of Villagers are streaming into the arena. A couple bunny kids run by.

"Yippee!" One said

"I'm a Kung Fu warrior!" Another said

"Me too!" The first one said.

Down a long, long, long, long flight of stairs. Po stands at the bottom with his noodle cart, looking up at the daunting task before him. Po struggles to pull his noodle cart up the sun beats down on Po, but he presses forward. Climbing. Climbing. Po is still struggling up the stairs.

"Come on! Come on, ya- Almost there..." He stops, flopping onto his back to catch his 's only made it up seven steps. "What? No! Oh No!"

Two Pigs pass by.

"Sorry, Po." One of them said

"We'll bring you back a souvenir." said the other one.

Po watches as they run up the stairs. His eyes narrow. This is his heroic moment.

"No. I'll bring me back a souvenir."

Po tosses off his hat and apron and begins his ascent up the stairs.

Oogway reaches the bottom of the palace stairs and a Palace Pig bangs a gong. At the Bottom was Shifu and Lin Lin.

"It is an historic day, isn't it, Master Oogway?" Lin Lin said to her older master and friend.

"Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway." Said Shifu said to his friend

"Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you."

As Shifu contemplates what this could mean, Oogway and Lin Lin starts walking off. Shifu quickly joins them as they head towards the roaring crowd below. The pig bangs the gong.

"Let the tournament begin!" the Announcer roared

Po gasps for air as he hoists himself over the last step, laughing victoriously.

"Yeah!"Po said out of Breath. The doors to the palace arena begin to close. "Oh no! No no no! Wait! I'm coming!" Po runs to the entrance and proceeds to bang on the door. "Hey! Open the door!" drums inside drown out Po's pounding. He yells. "Let me in!"

Inside, spectators' screams drown out Po's yelling. Po panics for a beat and then finds a window. He jumps and weakly struggles to pull himself up. Po struggles to peek through the window.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! Five of the The Furious Six!"

They jump into the middle of the ring.

"The Furious Six!" cheered Po

Po manages a brief glimpse of the Six before a gust of wind knocks Po to the ground and shuts the window.

"Warriors prepare!"

Po runs over to a crack in the wall."Ready for battle!"

Inside the arena, Po catches a glimpse of Crane as he spreads his wings.

"Yeah! Woo! The Thousand Tongues of Fire!" Po cheered once again but then One of the spectators walks in front of Po, cutting off his view.

"Whoa! Look at that." The Pig said

"Hey, get out of the way!" Po backs up to get a better look at Crane in the sky and accidentally falls down the stairs. Po climbs back up and drops his head - he missed it. Po tries karate chopping the door open...to no avail. He slumps to the ground.

"Ow..." Po attempts a pole vault, but falls on his back. The pole whips around and hits him into the arena wall. Po rigs a catapult, only to get clobbered by it. The crowd CHEERS. Po sits atop the stairs. Alone.

"And finally...Master Tigress!" came Shifu's snaps to attention. Po pulls on a rope tied to a tree. "And believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!"

"I KNOW!" Po screamed

"Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" Lin Lin shouted.

Tigress sets up to deliver her move.

Po launches himself up above the fence, gets a peek at Tigress, then falls out of view just as she does her move. Po lands outside the arena in a fireworks tent.

Oogway senses something. He raises his hand and the crowd hushes."I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us."

Shifu motions for the Six (A part from Lin Lin) to gather in the center of the

ring. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!"

Thats when Po comes to. "Huh? Oh no! Wait!" He sees the fireworks and has an idea."Yeah!" Po has tied a load of fireworks to a chair. He hops on and lights the fuse.

"Po?!" Came Mr. Ping's . Ping rushes over and tries to blow out the fuse. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Stop! Stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream."

Po looks uneasy.

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad!" He looks at the fuse... almost all gone... Po holds onto the chair for dear life, closes his eyes, and braces himself for liftoff. "I love kung fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

Po finally opens his eyes... He's still on the ground. The fuse was a dud. Po falls face first into the dirt. He looks away, embarrassed. Mr. Ping holds out his apron. "Come on, son. Let's get back to work."

"Okay."Po sighs, starts to reach for the apron, then- BOOM! The rockets ignite, propelling Po into the stadium wall.

"Oh! Come back!" shouted Mr. Ping.

Po's rocket chair blasts him into the sky amid a shower of fireworks.

"Oooh! Aaahh!" everyone in the crowd said. Po climbs up and up...until the rockets die out and the chair loses power...

"Uh oh..."

Oogway's arm sweeps down the line of the expectant Six (Again without Lin Lin)... Po falls towards the center of the ring... The tension builds as the Six wait to see who will be picked. Then... SMASH!

Po lands and kicks up a huge dirt cloud, obscuring the sees the Six looking down at him, appalled. Po comes round slowly, getting his bearings. He looks around and sees Oogway. Strangely, the old turtle is smiling.

"What's going on? Where...uh? What are you pointing-?" Po stumbled. He looks up. An awful realization starts to dawn. Po GULPS. He is desperately embarrassed. "Oh. Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was. He tries to shuffle his butt out of there, mumbling apologies.

"How interesting." Said te wise turtle.

"Master, are you pointing at...me?" Tigress asked from behind Po.

"Him." Is all Oogway said

"Who-?"Po tries moving out of the way of Oogway's finger, but it keeps following him.

"You."

"Me?" Po grabs Po's hand and holds it up for all to see.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

"What?" Po asked in shock so was everyone who said "What?", that was The six but Lin Lin, Shifu and Mr. Ping who slammed open the pig bangs the crowd goes wild! They cheer! They scream! Confetti falls! A palanquin is carried past Shifu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop! Wait! Who told you to-?" Shifu was madder then mad. Lin Lin smiled slightly at the new Warrior, trusting Oogways choice. Po stands there, utterly stunned, his mouth hanging open. Po is being lifted with great effort on the palanquin. He is carried off. Shifu elbows his way urgently through the thronging crowd to get to Oogway.

"Master Oogway, wait! That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to... our problem. You were about to point at Tigress. That thing fell in front of her. That was just an accident!" Ranted to Oogway

"There are no accidents." Oogway smiles benignly as they heard CRASH! They see the palanquin has collapsed under Po. Shifu looks at Oogway. Oogway just smiles then Shifu looked at Lin Lin but she shrugs. A squad of burly pigs rushes in and hoists Po, the palanquin, and the Geese onto their shoulders, and they head off for the Jade Palace. Stunned, Shifu watches them go. Behind him, rest of the Six approach and bow.

"Forgive us, Master. We have failed you." Tigress apologised

Shifu spins around."No. If the panda has not quit by morning, then I will have failed you."

Confetti flutters through the air as the celebration continues around them. And Lin Lin shook her head at her Master though no one saw it, she wasn't happy at that he was about to do.

A huge prison is carved into the side of a frozen mountain. Fifteen stories of iron and rock. No windows. One door - locked, bolted and sealed tight. Rhinoceros guards in armor patrol the perimeter. Zeng, the palace goose, flies into frame and a Rhino Sentry spots him in the distance. He lands, sliding on the ice and crashing into the gate. The rhinos point their spears at him.

"Wait wait wait! I bring a message from Master Shifu."

CLANG! The doors creak open. The terrified goose peers in.

"What?!" The Commander shouted then he starts to read "'Double the guard?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be adequate!'" The Goose is quaking in fear. Stern Rhinos surround him, staring daggers at him. The Commander snaps the scroll shut. "You doubt my prison's security?"

"Absolutely not." He paused for a moment " Shifu does. I'm just the messenger."

"I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu."

They were on a bridge. "Escape from Chogun Prison is impossible!"

The Goose is awed by the cavernous goose looks over the bridge's edge. The prison goes down a long ways. The commander hits the goose on the back.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

A feather from the goose drifts down the prison. "Yes, very impressive. It's VERY impressive."

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner." the Rhino said proudly

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung..."

They got in this lift kind of thing

"Take us down." The Rhino commanded. Several guard rhinos winch the goose and the commander down. The commander grabs the chain and shakes the elevator, trying to scare the goose.

"What are you doing?!"

The commander just laughs. The elevator finally lands, sending an echo throughout the prison.A number of doors unlock, one after the other. Finally, a drawbridge is lowered out onto an island.

"Oh my..."

"Behold, Tai Lung."

but Zeng just stayed where he was "I'll um...I'm just gonna wait right here."

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe."

He shoves the goose out ahead of him. "Crossbows! At the ready!"

"Crossbows?!" Zeng asked worried.

They approach Tai Lung, a giant, muscular snow leopard bound in a giant piece of tortoise shell armor and chains. He barely registers signs of life. The commander walks right up to him.

"Hey, tough guy, did you hear? Oogway's finally gonna give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's not gonna be you!" The Rhino taunted "Hey maybe while their at it, Lin Lin may like him too."

The goose can't believe it. "What are you doing?! Don't get him mad."

"What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." The Commander stomps on Tai Lung's tail. they hear a crunch. The goose flinches. But Tai Lung does not react. "Awww. Did I step on the witty kitty's tail? Awww."

Tai Lung doesn't move. His eyes stare coldly straight ahead.

"I'm good. I've seen enough. I'm gonna tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about." Zeng said to the Rhino.

"No, he doesn't."

"Okay, I'll tell him that. Can we please go now?"

The Commander starts to walk back to the elevator. The goose hurries after him.

The goose's feather flutters down and it lands right in front of Tai Lung. HIS EYES OPEN. Tai Lung grabs the feather with his tail.

The palace doors open to reveal Po on the palanquin, hundreds of villagers behind him.

"Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!" The Villagers Chanted.

Po is ushered in and the doors close. He is alone. He runs back to the closed palace doors.

"Wait a second! Hello? Uh...I think there's been a slight mistake. Everyone seems to think that I'm, uh..." Po finally realizes where he is. "Whoa. The Sacred Hall of Warriors. No way! Would you look at this place!" He rushes up to a display of armor and gasped. "Master Flying Rhino's Armor! With authentic battle damage!" He rushes up to a green sword, making sure not to touch it and then gasps again. "The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking- OW!"

He stares at a black sopt on the wall and once again Gasps. "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!?" He admires a painting and gasps for the final time. "I've only seen paintings of that painting..." Po runs around the room, amazed by all the ancient kung fu artifacts. Something special catches Po's eye. "Nooo! Ohhhh!" He runs over to it. "The legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors! Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army." He started calling into vase "Hellooo?"

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" Shifu asked from behind him. Po gasps thinking that the voice came from inside the Vase

"Sorry. I should've come to see you first."

"My patience is wearing thin." Shifu said but to Po it was still the vase talking.

"Oh. Well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere."

"Would you turn around?" The master said to the Dragon Warrior.

"Sure." Po turns and sees Shifu."Hey, how's it going?" Po turns back to the vase. "Now how do you get Six thousand-"He cuts himself off "Master Shifu!" Po bumps the vase which falls and Breaks. "Someone...broke that. But I'm gonna fix it. Do you have some glue?" The vase debris screams as Po tries to pick up the pieces. "Ow! Ooh. Splinter."

Po fumbles around. Shifu looks irked.

"So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior. Hmmm?" Shifu asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh...I guess so?"It came out more of a question then answer

Shifu smiles and shakes his head. "Wrong! You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He points to a dragon on the ceiling with a single scroll in its mouth.

Po started in Awe at the scroll then he looks back down at Shifu "So how does this work? You have a ladder or trampoline or...?"

"You think it's that easy? That I am just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?"

"No, I..."

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu. And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you." Insulted Shifu.

"Someone like me?"

Shifu walks around Po - pointing out his weaknesses.

"Yes. Look at you...this fat butt." Shifu HITS Po on the butt with his staff. "Flabby arms..."

"Those are sensitive in the flabby parts."

Shifu Swats Po on the arm with his staff. "And this ridiculous belly." Shifu Hits Po in the belly with his staff.

"Hey..."

"-and utter disregard for personal hygiene." Shifu continued. Po pointed at Shifu.

"Now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled-for."

"Don't stand that close...I can smell your breath." Shifu waved his hand in front of his face.

"Listen...Oogway said that I was the-" Shifu pinches Po's outstretched finger and po gasped. "The Wuxi Finger Hold?! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold?" Shifu asked in a sly tone of voice

"Developed by Master WuxiIn The Third Dynasty- YES." Po noddded his head as he ran the words together.

"Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky." Shifu smirked at the Panda. Po nervously eyes his finger locked in Shifu's grip and nods quickly. "You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards..."

"Okay! Okay! Take it easy...

"Now listen closely, panda. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?" Shifu said very harshly.

"Yeah, we're clear. We're clear. We are so clear."

"Good. I can't wait to get started." Shifu smirked.

Po nursed his wounded finger. Shifu steps out of the way and Po's face goes into shock. The Six are performing death-defying kung fu moves in the training hall. Tigress smashes a swinging, spiked ball of wood. Po looked awe struck as shards of wood blast into his face. Po is intimidated and scowls at Po.

"Let's begin." He gestures to the gauntlet. Po's eyes go wide.

"Wait wait wait...What? Now?"

"Yes...now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong, and you are not the Dragon Warrior." Lin Lin rolled her eyes when she heard her master.

"Oh, okay. Well- I don't know if I can do all of those moves."

Shifu walks away and Po half-heartedly follows. "Well, if we don't try, we'll never know will we?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level." Po said a bit nervous.

"And what level is that?"

"Well, ya know...I'm not a master, but uh, let's just start at zero, level zero."

"There is no such thing as level zero."

"Hey! Maybe I can start with that." Po points at a rather friendly-looking dummy.

"That? We use that for training children. And for propping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist..." Relieved, Po turns to the dummy. The Six gather around him.

"Whoa. The Furious Six. You're so much bigger than your action figures - except for you, Mantis. You're about the same." Mantis gives him a look while Lin Lin gave Mantis a smile. she knew this guy was going to be fun.

"Go ahead, panda. Show us what you can do."

"Um, are they gonna watch? Or should I just wait until they get back to work or something..."

"Hit it." The old master said annoyed.

"Ok. I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting... So my kung fu might not be as good as later on."

"Just hit it." Po psyches himself up, doing some Jack Fu.

"Alright. Whatcha got? You got nothing cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm comin' at him with the crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about my crazy feet? I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never seen bear style, you only seen praying Mantis! OR... I could come at you Monkey style. OR... I'm comin' at ya snikity-snake."

Shifu and the Six stare at Po, Lin Lin was trying not to smile while the rest had blank faces.

"Would you hit it!"Shifu almost shouted at the Panda.

"Alright...alright."Po lightly hits the dummy and it rocks back into place.

"Why don't you try again? A little harder..."

Po punches it again, knocking it all the way backwards. He turns to Shifu, smug. "How's tha-" WHAP! The dummy rights itself and smacks Po. Totally dazed, Po trips and stumbles his way through the obstacle course. The Six instinctively step forward to help Po, but Shifu holds up his hand to stop them. "Ow, that hurts." A spiky tethered ball sends Po flying into the jade turtle exercise, where it rattles him around.

"This'll be easier than I thought." Shifu said to the Six, Lin Lin frowned at him and looked Back to Po in the turtle bowl.

"Feeling a little nauseous." Is all you hear from Po at that turtle spills him out and he stumbles into the army of wooden dummies. "Ow, those are hard! Ooh! I think I..." The last dummy whaps him in the crotch and everything becomes still. "Oooohoohoo...my tenders." He struggles to get on his feet, takes one step and reaches out to a dummy arm...and immediately gets pummeled all over again. Po comes out the other side battered and bruised and finds he is standing on the floor that shoots out bursts of flame. Po comes crawling over to the six.

"How did I do?"

"There is now a level zero." Is all Shifu said to make Lin Lin giggle, lucky no one heard it, a part from Po, he smiled at her. He knew then, that someone at the Jade palace was his friend.


End file.
